


Aftermath of Exegol

by jedibensolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Finn, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Love, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prince Finn (Star Wars), Romance, Soulmates, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, affectionate Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibensolo/pseuds/jedibensolo
Summary: After the Sith are defeated and Rey has made her journey to Tatooine, the First Order still needs to be defeated. The Resistance keeps fighting, while Rey and Finn learn the Jedi ways- and begin a relationship.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey, Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Needed

As the Tatooine suns rose, Rey sat down in the pilot’s seat of the _Millennium Falcon_. Finn was already in the copilot’s seat, and she smiled at him as she turned the Falcon on and put in their course to the navigational systems.

The day before, Rey had taken Luke’s and Leia’s lightsabers to Tatooine, burying them and symbolically laying them to rest. She had also chosen to take the Skywalker name in honor of her mentors.

Finn had also told her what he wanted to say on Pasaana. Not only was he Force-sensitive, he loved Rey, just as much as she loved him. At his confession of love, Rey hadn’t known what to say, so she had kissed him in answer. Finn’s lips were soft, so soft, and Rey couldn’t stop thinking about how her soulmate had looked in the light of the setting suns.

After the Falcon was set on its automatic course, BB-8 rolled into the cockpit.

“BB-8, would you mind staying in here while Finn and I talk?”

BB-8 beeped his agreement, and Rey left, walking through the halls of the Falcon hand-in-hand with Finn.

She sat down at the holochess table with him, looking into his gentle brown eyes with her own.

“What do you want us to be? After yesterday?”

Rey’s response was quick. “Finn, I love you, and I want to be in a relationship with you. Romantically. Not that I would limit it to that.” Rey blushed at what she had implied, and Finn blushed too, but he wasn’t surprised or uncomfortable.

Rey went on. “And to answer the question you asked the day we met, I do, now, have a boyfriend. A cute boyfriend.”

The look in Finn’s eyes made Rey wonder how many nights he had spent in his bunk on a Star Destroyer, dreaming of being free with someone he cared for. How many nights he had spent after meeting her wanting her there with him, needing her love.

Rey was happy to give it to him.

She leaned in and kissed Finn, letting her fingers wind around his locks, bringing him down to her. She parted her lips slightly, and felt her new boyfriend smile before he deepened the kiss. Finn tasted minty, and there was something sweet, like he had recently drank sweetened tea.

When they parted, Finn pulled Rey into a surprisingly sweet hug, wrapping his strong arms around her. She realized that she hadn’t felt completely safe in anyone’s arms, hadn’t been held like she was the most precious thing in the galaxy, since she had been with her parents.

One second, Rey was full of bliss, and the next, there were tears rolling down her face. They dripped onto Finn, onto his neck, and in an instant, he was holding her hand, rubbing her back, asking what was wrong. It only made Rey more emotional.

“I just… I haven’t felt this safe with anyone, I haven’t felt this loved, I haven’t been held like this since before I was separated from my parents.”

Especially for someone who had been trained to not feel empathy, Finn was very good at soothing Rey. He gently rocked her back and forth, whispering things like “You mean so much to so many people,” and “It’s going to be all right,” and “You’ll never have to be alone again if you don’t want to,” and “I need you and I'm so grateful to be with you.” Soon, they were sleepy, and both wanted to stay together. So, at long last, Finn and Rey finally cuddled up together in a comfortable bunk on the Falcon and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you liked reading this! I tried to be more descriptive with this fic. :)


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn return to Ajan Kloss and make plans for a mission.

Rey woke up naturally around one in the afternoon. It was the first time she had ever woken up with her soulmate. She savored it, trying to memorize the intense feelings of bliss. Finn’s strong arms were still around her, and she tried not to move so she wouldn’t wake him up. Rey laid there quietly for a few minutes, head tucked under Finn’s chin, their boots on the floor; until his eyes opened and he smiled at her like she was the most beautiful person in the galaxy.

Rey returned the smile before asking, “I’m hungry, do you want to eat lunch?”

Finn’s stomach rumbled in response, sending both him and Rey into a fit of giggles.

While Finn made a salad, Rey refilled their water bottles, finding Tatooine Sunset tea bags and sugar in the process- Finn had indeed been drinking sweetened tea- and Rey made some for him.

When the food and tea were done, Finn and Rey brought them to the holochess table, careful not to spill anything. The salad was delicious, crunchy and flavorful. Not only did Finn like tea, he could also make a great salad. She was a little surprised to have not known that, but then again, he didn’t know she was a Palpatine.

Rey contemplated when, if ever, she would tell Finn and the rest of the Resistance about her lineage. Would they continue to accept her, or shut her out? What about Finn? Would he still be able to love her, knowing she was the granddaughter of possibly the most dangerous, evil being to ever live?

She cut her train of thought off when BB-8 rolled in, beeping that it was time to leave hyperspace. Rey went to the cockpit and pulled the lever, bringing the Falcon out of hyperspace. Ajan Kloss loomed before them, green and blue with its forests and oceans, partially covered by white fluffy clouds.

She approached the Resistance base and landed the Falcon smoothly. Rey could already see people walking towards the ship to greet them. Poe was close to the boarding ramp, clearly having missed his friends. Rey got up and left, giving Finn a kiss on the cheek when she passed him.

Rey ran out of the Falcon, suddenly full of happiness. She hugged Poe, a very different reunion than the one they had last time, and he was surprised. She grinned at him.

“What happened?” asked Poe.

“I’m just happy,” Rey responded. Finn then walked out from the Falcon, and she walked over to hug him too.

“What’s up with her?” Poe called out to Finn. He wasn’t rude, just confused.

“We confessed our love to each other,” Finn responded, getting to the point.

He quickly regretted saying it so bluntly, fearing he would hurt Poe if he still had feelings for Finn, but Poe only glanced over at another man.

The man had soft brown eyes, olive skin, and black hair. Finn didn’t recognize him; the man seemed new. Probably one of the new people who joined after the Battle of Exegol.

The man walked up to them, and Poe introduced him. “Finn, Rey, BB-8, this is Sora Tomono. He’s a pilot who just joined the Resistance. Sora, these are Finn, Rey, and BB-8.”

“Hey,” said Sora. He was polite, and Finn and Rey said hello to him in addition to BB-8 beeping his greetings.

When Finn and Rey were ready, Poe called the Resistance members for an announcement. He stood in the center with two women.

“For our new recruits, these are Vi Moradi and Rose Tico. They recently undertook a spy mission, on which they gained valuable intel. The First Order has suffered the loss of multiple major leaders, including General Hux, Allegiant General Pryde, and even their Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren.”

Cheers went up from the crowd at this, and Rey couldn’t help but feel a little bad for Ben. She briefly wondered what would have happened to him if he had lived and joined the Resistance, if his knowledge of the First Order would be a valuable asset. But her distraction ended when she heard a certain planet’s name.

“-Moraband,” Poe was saying. “The remaining First Order leaders believe there may be more Sith forces waiting for them there. They have no evidence that any of Palpatine’s army is still there, but it’s worth sending a small group to check before the First Order can.”

Rey stepped forward. “I’d like to say something.”

Poe nodded to Rey. She continued, “I’ve read about Moraband in the Jedi texts. It’s a world where the Force is very strong, especially the dark side. I volunteer to lead the mission.”

Finn stepped forward too, next to Rey. “If Rey’s going, I’m going.” She blushed and smiled at him.

“Will we even be able to get there?” Rose asked. “Is it like Exegol, do we need old Sith tech to find it?”

“To answer your first question, no,” Beaumont Kin answered. “Moraband can be located by normal means. In addition, General Dameron, I studied the Sith and their worlds extensively. My knowledge could be important. I’d like to join them.”

“I’ll go as well,” Sora said.

“Permission granted,” Poe replied. “Moraband isn’t too far from here, it should only take about an hour to get there. You’ll leave tomorrow morning. Until then, get ready for the mission. Meeting dismissed.”

The rest of the day was spent preparing the Falcon and gathering information about Moraband from Beaumont, the Jedi texts, and C-3PO, whose extensive knowledge was appreciated for once. After everyone was rested, the Resistance fighters were ready to take on their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I spent more time doing research on this (the Tatooine Sunset is an actual tea-based beverage served at Galaxy's Edge, and I found a map of the galaxy to help me figure out how far Tatooine is from Ajan Kloss, and how far Ajan Kloss is from Moraband.) I have a lot of interesting ideas, and I'm excited to share them!


End file.
